


Lovely Melodies - The Predebut

by ValerieReverie



Series: Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hints of MocaRan, Humor, Introspection, Kpop references, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, Slight hints of comphet, Slight hints of internalized homophobia, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieReverie/pseuds/ValerieReverie
Summary: A compilation of stuff I write for fun/practice. Based on songs that I listened to which happen to apply to ships (in my head). Mostly Bandori ships for now. Updates sporadicallyMost recent chapter: Kanon finds out a terrible secret about her girlfriend.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805518
Comments: 44
Kudos: 148





	1. Trying To Let You Know (SayoLisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tries to win Sayo over with sweets, it isn't working as well as she hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very dialogue heavy, this one. Hopefully my writing isn't too cheesy. Characterization may be a bit wonky too.

A plan formed in Lisa’s head. To be more precise, it was less of a plan and more of a hail mary. She wasn’t exactly in the right mindset for any kind of well thought out schemes but she felt like she had to do _something_. 

She didn’t know when her crush on her bandmate started. Probably when she was teaching Sayo how to bake, or accidentally walking in on one of her solo practice sessions, or when she realized that she had a soft spot for cute little critters, or her mildly concerning appetite for french fries. Either way, the fact of the matter was that she had a serious crush on Roselia’s guitarist.

She had spent the days leading up to now looking up guides on how to win over a girl’s heart. She was great at making friends, but she didn’t know the first thing when it came to making them fall for her. She had her fair share of female admirers thanks to her fashion sense and approachable motherly nature, but she never exactly reciprocated their feelings. Even so, she always made sure to let them down easy. Now that she was in the same position, she couldn’t be more anxious.

She knew conventional flirting tips wouldn’t work on a girl like Sayo. She did know that she liked junk food, however. And it just so happened that baking cookies was one of her strong points. She would “accidentally” make one too many cookies once in a while, a perfect alibi.

Another routine band practice session wrapped up, and it was time for Lisa to set her plan in motions. She had prepared her usual snacks to give out for the band, with a little extra for Sayo. It was do or die time.

“Sayo…” She called out to her, hoping that the nervousness in her voice wasn’t too obvious.

“What’s the matter, Imai-san?” Sayo said, having just put her guitar in its case.

“It’s a bit embarrassing… but I accidentally made too many cookies today. Would you like to have them, Sayo?” said Lisa, handing the cookies over to Sayo. She felt like one of those girls in a shoujo manga giving their crush a love letter.

“I appreciate the thought, but why don’t you give them to Minato-san? She always expressed how much she enjoyed your cookies every time you made them.”

 _“Wooooooow”_ Lisa thought. This girl was more dense than she expected.

“Well, I just thought that Yukina could do with less snacks in her diet. And since you were interested in baking lately, I just figured you’d like some reference material… yeah, reference material.” Lisa’s eyes darted around the room.

_“Pleeeeaaaassee just take the cookies alreadyyyy” _Lisa screamed in her mind. She was already shaking in her boots.__

__“I have been researching new recipes to try out, so it would help to know how things should taste. Very well, I’ll accept the leftovers, Imai-san.” Sayo finally replied after an excruciatingly long consideration period, at least from Lisa’s perspective._ _

__She wasn’t gonna lie, having the cookies she specifically made for Sayo be called leftovers did sting a bit, but she wasn’t gonna blow her cover just yet._ _

__“If you ever find anything interesting to try out, feel free to hit me up! I’ll see what I can do to help.” Lisa offered. This was the perfect excuse to spend some time around Sayo, with just the two of them, baking snacks for each other. Lisa sighed at the thought._ _

__This routine repeated for a couple weeks, never moving beyond a simple thanks from Sayo and a somewhat begrudging acceptance. Lisa was getting nervous, it felt like she wasn’t making any progress at all, except at fattening Sayo up probably. She was about to lose all hope of breaking through the stone wall that Sayo had built up. She was almost ready to go back to the drawing board._ _

__Until one day, after practice, Sayo approached her._ _

__“Imai-san.”_ _

__“Y-yes?” Lisa was caught a bit off guard, being suddenly approached by Sayo. Up to now, it had always been her making moves. The “moves” simply being giving Sayo cookies and occasionally admiring her guitar playing, letting out a couple dreamy, lovesick sighs. It was obvious enough to anyone paying attention, which Sayo hadn’t been._ _

__“As you know, it’s almost Hina’s birthday.” said Sayo, with that signature serious and determined look in her eyes._ _

__“Lemme guess, you need help baking a cake?” As if it was a blessing sent from the heavens above, she was just thinking about what to do for Sayo’s birthday, something beyond what the band had already planned on doing._ _

__“I guess you could say so. I’m at somewhat of a loss on what to make for her. I was thinking maybe you can give some insight on the matter, Imai-san.”_ _

__The perfect opportunity fell on her lap, and she wasn’t about to let it slip away._ _

__“Sure, I’d be glad to help! When are we meeting? How about the day before at my place?” Lisa suggested.  
“That’d be a good option.” Sayo remarked._ _

__“Right, wouldn’t wanna ruin the surprise for the birthday girl after all.” said Lisa, directing it to Sayo in her head._ _

__“I’ll be in your care then, Imai-san.”_ _

__“Guess that’s a date! Aaaahhh, I can’t wait!” Lisa made a slip, accidentally letting out her inner thoughts._ _

__“OMG, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DID SHE TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY? OR THE RIGHT WAY? I DON’T KNOW ANYMOREEE”_ The gay panic set in once again. _

__

__“You must really love baking, Imai-san.” Sayo commented._ _

__

__“THANK GOD YOU’RE SO DENSE. I HATE YOU… BUT I LOVE YOU AAAA”_ Lisa breathed a sigh of relief, a less noticeable one this time. She was a bit grateful that Sayo didn’t pick up on that glaringly blatant sign, while also a bit angry that she hadn’t picked up on any hints. _

____

__As the band parted ways, she made a reminder of the date on her phone. Things were going smoothly so far, despite a couple hiccups. Even though all her signals had been missed by Sayo, her upcoming impromptu baking class gave her something to look forward to. She would probably spend the rest of the night and every day leading up to the event thinking about it._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired this chapter:  
> Twice - Signal


	2. Jazz Bar (YukiLisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finds out Yukina has a part time gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! Thinking hard about the direction of my next couple shorts?/oneshots?/drabbles? Anyway, on with the show!

A double bass, an aged upright piano and a slow tempo drum beat. A far cry from what Lisa was used to during her time playing with Roselia, yet one similarity was there, the vocalist. She was a bit surprised to find out that Yukina started taking solo gigs again. Then again, it was exactly known to anyone else. She just happened to hear Yukina’s voice one day while out.

The setting wasn’t very ‘Yukina-like’ to say the least. It was a jazz live house, playing covers of songs their parents probably listened to on the radio back then. The live band consisted of a 20-something girl on bass, a pianist who looked old enough to be their grandpa, a middle aged man on drums and of course, Yukina on vocals. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a bowtie, complete with a black pair of dress pants and suspenders. The look, like her new part time job, was unexpected but it suited her, if Lisa was being honest.

She was letting herself get lost in the music, in Yukina’s voice, when it seemed like the band was taking a quick break. She was just about to finish her drink and make her escape, when she heard the voice that was singing just a couple seconds ago right next to her.

“Lisa…”

 _‘Yikes, caught in the act.’_ Lisa thought. It was bound to happen sooner than later. Once was a chance encounter, twice was a coincidence, three times a week was a routine.

“H-hey, Yukina…” Lisa replied, sweating bullets.

“How did you find out about this place?”

“J-just coincidentally… I could say the same about you. I thought you were _'fully devoted'_ to Roselia now.” There was a bit of a sarcastic tone in Lisa’s voice, she hoped it would make the situation less awkward somehow.

“This will benefit Roselia, too. I felt it would be good to explore more genres of music, how to transform them, so that we can take our music even further.”

Lisa was almost about to be mesmerized by Yukina’s charismatic words again, until she noticed her constantly glancing at the tomcat in the corner of the live house.

“Well, I guess I never expected this new ground to be jazz.”

“Why are you here so often, Lisa?”

Lisa almost did a spit take. She never expected Yukina to be so direct with her questioning.

“Umm…. I- I guess I liked the vibe? It’s nice to relax to some slow music once in a while.”

“Can’t you do that at home online? I keep hearing Ako talk about this lofi thing to relax to.” asked Yukina.

“W-well you knooow, nothing beats live music. Ha ha…” Lisa’s poker face was slipping fast.

“So, you only liked the _‘vibe’_?” asked Yukina, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

That slight disappointment was picked up on by Lisa, who stammered while trying to come up with another excuse, some way out of this awkward situation.

“Well, it looks like my break’s over. I need to get back to the stage.” said Yukina with a sigh.

“O-oh, break a leg!” Lisa encouraged her. She couldn’t help but feel guilty over their unexpected conversation. While she was beating herself up over that, Lisa heard a familiar set of chords.

“I hope you are all having a good time. And please, enjoy our next performance.” Yukina did her MCing.

Tears were welling up in Lisa’s eyes when she realized what the next song was.

It was ‘Hidamari Rhodonite’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspired this chapter:  
> Dreamcatcher - Jazz Bar  
> Mariya Takeuchi - Plastic Love


	3. You Attack My Heart (KaoRimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimi struggles with her crush on a certain prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest one yet, even shorter than the last one. AAAAAaa I felt so inadequate. Not a lot of dialogue, if any at all, this chapter either. Main theme is gay yearning and minor self esteem issues (both for me and Rimi 😔)

Choco cornets, horror movies, her sister, her band, these were on the top of Rimi’s list of her most favorite things in the world, but one item was quickly rising up the rankings. Ever since the photoshoot, Rimi couldn’t get Kaoru-senpai off her mind. There was just something about her, her princelike aura, her demeanor, her way with words. Rimi would sometimes find herself heading towards Haneoka just to get a glimpse at the school’s Prince. She knew she wasn’t the only one with a crush on Kaoru, one look at the group of girls, screaming at the sight of their senior just beyond the school gate, made that very clear. _‘I’m probably just another face in the crowd to her’_ She thought.

Rimi only had a couple of people she could vent about her crush to, only her bandmates and her fellow fangirl Himari. The Kaoru on stage, the Kaoru-senpai at Haneoka, every facet of her was dazzling. Every time they meet, Kaoru always made her feel like she was a fairy tale princess, and she was beginning to want to be her _only_ princess. She wanted to be more than just another fangirl, just another face in the crowd. But she didn’t know where to begin.

Kaoru-senpai was definitely way out of her league. She could never be the princess to Kaoru’s prince. That position was more fitting for someone like Chisato-senpai. And what kind of princess would like horror movies anyway. But she had to try right? She couldn’t contain this feeling inside her for much longer. 

So a couple botched attempts at composition, a stroke of inspiration, and the help of her bandmates, she finally found at least one way to show Kaoru-senpai her feelings. One day, she finally caught Kaoru after one of Harohapi’s rehearsals at CiRCLE, gathered all the courage inside her heart and said:

“K-Kaoru-senpai, w-will you please stay after practice just a little while? I have s-something I’ve always been meaning to tell you.” She could feel her face glowing red hot as every second passed.

Kaoru, never the one to discourage her little kittens, happily obliged. So, with Poppin’ Party by her side, Rimi picked up her bass, the microphone and finally sang what was burning in her heart all this time…

>   
> Pounding more and more  
>  I’ll give it all, take my heart  
>  Surely you’re my destiny  
>  It shines fully in my heart  
>  This must be what thrill feels like, darling  
>  Eventually i fall into you  
>  You attack my heart  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired this chapter:  
> LOONA/Chuu - Heart Attack
> 
> Imagining Popipa covering this song... 😌


	4. Will I Be Around You? (RinAko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko is passing time while waiting for Ako to log on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually made me a bit emotional while writing. It's a pretty introspective chapter so I hope you guys won't be too bored reading it. I really related with Rinko while researching stuff for this one so I hope I did her character justice.

Gentle notes reverberated throughout Rinko’s room. She was improvising on her piano, as she usually does whenever she is waiting for Ako to go online. There wasn’t any direction or intention to her playing, it was simply a time when Rinko could lose herself in the music, outside of band practice and live shows.

As she let her fingers dance across the keys, her thoughts drifted elsewhere. She thought about her time with Roselia so far. She thought about how her past self would never have dreamed of joining a rock band, would never have thought she would gain such a large following through her playing, would never have been able to play what she loved in front of so many people and not collapse while trying and she would never have been able to conquer her inhibitions. None of that would have been possible without her time with Roselia. She had finally got past her fears, managed to win gold at her recital. She was still that shy, introverted girl but now she was making progress, a lot of progress. It couldn’t have been possible without her friends, her bandmates cheering her on. And at the center of it all, was Ako.

Her thoughts drifted to Ako. She was the start of it all. Ever since they got to know each other through NFO, to when they finally met in real life, to when she encouraged her to join Roselia with her and to now, Ako had always been pushing her forward, been by her side at every step of the way. She had been mostly on her own until then, her solo play as the wizard, and solo performance on the piano, it had only been her. But when she met Ako, slowly but surely, she began to be able to come out of her shell more, meet new people, enjoy playing with others, and finally she joined Roselia.

Then, Rinko thought about her relationship with Ako. She definitely was one of her most treasured friends, probably the best thing in the world that ever happened to her. She recalled their fondest memories together: their first raid together, that time when she could hear Tomoe-san scold her through the voice chat, their first all-nighter when Ako fell asleep halfway through and of course, their time in Roselia. Rinko had an inkling of what this feeling that she always got when she thought of Ako meant. It struck her heart with a crit whenever she was around her, but she was afraid to say it out loud. She was now a senior and Ako just started her freshman year at Haneoka. She would be graduating soon while Ako had her entire high school life ahead of her. Would their relationship stay the same, move forward or backward? Was someone like her even worthy of someone like Ako? All these feelings and worries that she couldn’t put into words transferred into her playing.

Through those sea of thoughts, her notification tone pierced through the sounds of the piano. She turned off the recording app before she checked the messages.

 **AKO😈** : RINRINNNNN  
 **AKO😈** : IM FINALLY DONE WITH MY HOMEWORK!! 😁😁😁  
 **AKO😈** : ONEE-CHAN SAYS I CAN PLAY  
 **AKO😈** : IM LOGGING ON NOW

It seemed that Ako finally had some free time to play with her, and as usual the first thing she did was texting Rinko. That always made her smile, just knowing that they were about to spend time with each other, online or offline. Rinko started typing her reply.

 **Rinko🎹🎶** : I’ll be right there, Ako-chan.

She replayed the recording as she booted up her computer.

 _‘Maybe one day, I’ll be able to say those words to you, Ako-chan. I’m not brave enough yet and I don’t know if I will ever be. I wonder if you would wait until then.’_ She thought to herself as the recording finished and NFO was launched, and with it an invite from Ako.

 _‘Wait for me, Ako-chan’_ said Rinko in the chat and in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired this chapter:  
> LOONA/Hyunjin - Around You


	5. An Interview with Misaki (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki has an interview at CiRCLE about her band and their music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing stuff a bit differently for this one, praying that I don't fall flat. Shout out to Hiromachi for beta-reading.

We caught Hello Happy World enjoying some free time after a practice session at CiRCLE and were able to interview the members, including the band’s illusive 6th member, Misaki Okusawa.

_‘Hey guys, today we’ll be interviewing Hello Happy World’s Misaki Okusawa, here at CiRCLE Live House!’_

**Misaki:** Thank you for having me!

_‘And thank you for sharing with us a bit of your time. First off, why don’t we do a little self introduction?’_

**Misaki:** Um, hi, I’m Misaki Okusawa, the D- I mean Michelle’s manager and the band’s manager too, I guess.

_‘Ah, is that so? Would you say you’re the brains behind the operation then?’_

**Misaki:** No, I just take care of the logistic stuff, like booking gigs, practice sessions. Though, I do compose pretty much all of their songs.

_‘That’s a really huge task then. Do the other members help you out at all with the work?’_

**Misaki:** Oh, most of the musical stuff is Kokoro’s idea, I just help translate her input for the rest of the band. Everyone participates at one point or another.

_‘So what’s a typical brainstorm session like for Harohapi? Can you shed some light on that for us?’_

**Misaki:** Well, Kokoro comes up with a lot of stuff, then I have to veto the less reasonable ones, then I’ll make the basic composition and the band work together on the complete version.

_‘It seems that **Ms. Tsurumaki** is the leader of the bunch, huh.’_

**Misaki:** She pretty much is, she created the band and our entire direction/mission statement.

_‘Which is “making the world smile”.’_

**Misaki:** Yep, she’s a really idealistic one, that girl.

_‘Well, it is a very noble cause and judging by the crowd, I’d say you guys are doing great on that front.’_

**Misaki:** Thank you, it’s always nice to see our audience leave with a smile.

_‘And how about you? How do you usually feel after a gig?’_

**Misaki:** That’s kind of a tough question. Hmm, if I really think about it, even though people don’t uh- see me onstage, I still get nervous every time we go on stage, like that heart thumping feeling is always there. And when the show’s over, I get that feeling of satisfaction seeing the crowd smile, laugh and just be happy after our performance, like the rest of the band.

_‘Music does have that effect on people, and it’s not just the audience. A lot of our patrons have said that being in a band changed their lives in a really positive way. One of them described it as being really “boppin”. What are your thoughts on how being a part of Hello Happy World has changed you?’_

**Misaki:** It’s funny looking back, I’d probably have never joined a wacky band like Harohapi. How I joined is a pretty long story but I’ll just say that I was pretty reluctant to the idea. But as time went on and I spent more and more time with the members, especially Kokoro, I guess things turned out better than expected? It’s a bit corny but I think I’d describe Harohapi as a solar system with Kokoro being the sun. She’s pretty much an unstoppable force. Whatever she wants, she’ll get it, one way or another so I had to pretty much go with the flow most of the time. Things just always work out, somehow.

_‘Sounds like Harohapi is hyperactive on and off stage.’_

**Misaki:** They are, but it doesn’t really bother me much anymore. Even though I had always felt like I don’t belong in such a positive band, Kokoro always tried to include me in her world. Her goal was “making the world smile” after all, and that included me. Her words not mine, though I guess I just never expected to be part of her world.

_‘I guess in a way, she proved to you, and to her audience, that the world can be happier, even if it’s by one show at a time!’_

**Misaki:** I think you can put it that way, yeah.

_‘Thanks a lot for your time and thoughts, Misaki! I’m glad we could have this chat.’_

**Misaki:** The feeling’s mutual. Have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter originally had a much larger MisaKoko presence but I kinda had to scrap a lot of that during rewrites. I think what I did leave was enough to serve as hints for the ship. Also my first time doing an interview type thing, I guess it'll serve as dialogue practice.
> 
> Song that inspired the chapter (but wasn't based on, had to deviate a bit like I said):  
> LOONA/Haseul - Let Me In


	6. Russian Roulette (KaoChisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru is suddenly asked out on a date by Chisato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Chisato's birthday! Well, it is in the States, sadly I missed it by a couple of hours in Japanese time. Either way, I decided I'd try writing some KaoChisa for the occasion and uhhh here we go!

It was shaping up to be one of the most awkward dates of Kaoru’s life so far. The situation was pretty dire from the start. Chisato, after the culture festival, had decided to ask Kaoru to accompany her to a newly opened café downtown. She assured Kaoru that she just needed a chaperone, given how she wasn’t the best person when it came to navigating, but she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something between the lines. It never was that simple when it came to Chisato Shirasagi.

“Helloooo, Earth to Kaoru.” Kaoru’s partner voice snapped her out of her overthinking trance

“U-um, what did you ask of me, my princess?” The drama club's star quickly tried to regain her composure

“There you are, here I was thinking you overheated on me.” Chisato wasn’t exactly wrong. Kaoru was on the verge of just passing out then and there. Sure, they were childhood friends, but they haven’t been that close for years now. The only words they spoke to each other since the “date” started were simple greetings.

“You haven’t touched your cake, by the way. This place got great reviews so I’d hate it if I raised my expectations too high.” Chisato pointed out the untouched slice of chocolate cake on Kaoru’s plate.

“Ah, it tastes positively fleeting, Juliet.” Kaoru gave a review in her typical Shakespearan manner.

“Is that so? Doesn’t sound so good then. That’s too bad. Frankly, I’m a bit disappointed. Might have to give the place a 1 star.” said Chisato with a diabolical look. Kaoru didn’t even work there and she was a bit scared by her threat.

“N-no, I mean, it was great, Chisato.” Kaoru corrected herself, she wasn’t going to doom a newly opened business over a Romeo line.

“Oh, you should’ve said that from the beginning then”

“We-well, as Shakespeare once said, _'No legacy is so rich as honesty'_.”

 _‘What the hell is this girl saying? Did she seriously look up “Shakespeare quotes of the day” for that?’_ Chisato died a bit inside. She was no stranger to Kaoru’s princelike shtick and always made her distaste for it known.

“Can you do without the Romeo act while you’re with me in public? Just for a bit?”

“Ah, why must you wound me so, ma chérie. But alas, my heart shall press on, like the Sun on this beautiful day.”

 _‘Guess that’s not an option’_ Chisato sighed to herself. Thankfully, they were sitting in the corner so barely anyone could see her internally wishing for death due to secondhand embarrassment.

“As much as I hate to admit it, it’s been pretty relaxing for me so far. Good thing no one’s recognized me yet. It’s nice to just have a cup of tea without glancing behind my back for a change.” Chisato admitted. The café was quite vacant, on a Sunday no less. Chisato figured she lucked out on that.

Their “date” continued somewhat uneventfully. Finally, it reached late afternoon, and it was time for them to leave and head home. Kaoru, being the chivalrous person she was, offered to walk Chisato home. The latter, noticing a stark lack of suspicious followers, commented:

“This feels nice. If only I could just go out without having to worry about paparazzis all the time.” Having said that, Chisato imagined a hypothetical scenario where she was being crowded when a certain purple haired knight in shining armor whisked her away from danger. She quickly dismissed the thought.

“Ah, how fleeting~, the affection of the public..”

“You really make some good points once in a blue moon, Kaoru. If only you could drop the prince act.”

 _‘Maybe then I could… I could, what exactly?’_ Chisato asked herself. She would never say it out loud, but she missed her childhood friend and she missed her dearly. Seeing that once timid girl grow into the Prince of Haneoka gave her some conflicting feelings.

“Do you think love’s a game, Kaoru?”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear kitten?” replied Kaoru, a bit confused

“That, exactly that. Going around, acting like a prince to your ‘kittens’. Do you keep a tally of all the hearts that you’ve won over?” Chisato was half-thinking out loud at this point. There was really no filter to what she was saying then. She wished she could stop but she felt like it needed to be heard.

“W-well, all girls are my little kittens. But no one could compare to you, Chisato.” Kaoru was telling the truth. While she loved making other girls feel loved, there was only really one person she wanted to have that love acknowledged, and that girl was standing beside her right now.

“Do you really want to win me over, Kaoru?” asked Chisato, solemnly

Kaoru contemplated for a bit before coming up with her answer. It was as if she was playing russian roulette and Chisato had her finger on the trigger. “It would be my greatest honor.”

“Well then, Kao-chan…” Chisato leaned forward to whisper into Kaoru’s ears.

“Ch.. Chii-chan!?” yelped Kaoru, obviously caught off guard by her childhood nickname.

“Fair warning, I’m playing to win too.”

Kaoru’s knees almost gave out at that line. She was trembling in front of Chisato, the girl who knew all of her weaknesses.

“Well? Weren’t you seeing me home, my prince?” said Chisato, with a bit of a playful tone in her voice.

“O-of course, my pr-princess...” Kaoru tried to regain her composure, her mind still reeling from Chisato’s surprise attack.

“We better get going then. Wouldn’t want our moms complaining that we were out too late, would we?” said Chisato. She asked herself who was taking who home at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Kaoru gave me a ton of secondhand embarrassment and overall I felt like there were a lot of things I could have done better. I'll continue to work on my writing to give you guys better content for your ships :)
> 
> Song of the chapter:  
> Red Velvet - Russian Roulette


	7. The Red And The Velvet (SayoLisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo needs Lisa's help with baking a cake for Hina’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration hit me like a truck, although this was sorta set up in the first chapter. So yeah, this is somewhat of a continuation to that. I probably won't be doing stuff that this all the time but imagine if I actually had an overarching plot to all this hahah. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> There's a little reference to another fic on this site that really helped me get my bearings when I first started writing fanfics. (Hint: it's also a syls fic)

Lisa had never been more nervous her entire life. It was almost her crush’s birthday and the girl in question had just invited her over… in order to help her think of what to make for her twin sister. In any case, a day alone with Sayo was a win in Lisa’s book. Sayo had made sure to pick a day when Pasupare had band practice to plan out their little birthday surprise for Hina. Despite the recipient in question being the younger twin, Lisa couldn’t think about anyone else but Sayo on her way to the Hikawas’ house.

She rang the doorbell and waited with bated breath. Lisa could’ve sworn she heard bowls clattering and muffled cursing coming from inside the house. Finally, the door opened

“Imai-san! Good, you’re finally here.” said Sayo in a hurried tone.

 _‘This isn’t looking good’_ Lisa thought as she caught a glimpse of the messed up batches of whatever Sayo was making while she was waiting for her.

“Uh, alright… Thanks for having me!”

“I terribly apologize for the mess. I guess I shouldn’t have planned so far ahead” Sayo sorely regretted trying to figure out what to make for Hina before Lisa arrived. So. Many. Failed. Batches. The Hikawa kitchen was no different than a warzone at this point.

“OMG, it’s so much worse than I thought! Weren’t you supposed to be _‘making a lot of progress’_?” Lisa teased the guitarist.

“I suppose I panicked... a little” _‘A little’_ was an understatement. Sayo had no idea what else to do at that point, but she couldn’t really say it out loud.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. First, we gotta clean this mess up then it’s back to the drawing board.”

Fast forward in time and the planning committee for Hina’s birthday had assembled, with the only 2 members being Sayo and Lisa.

“So finally deciding to be a good big sis this year, huh.” Lisa wasn’t sure if she should be prying, since it hadn’t been that long since the HIkawa twins’ relationships started getting better, but this was a pretty nice change for Sayo, finally being the active party in showing affection towards her sibling.

“We always used to give each other gifts on our birthdays, until I just stopped doing it because of... reasons that you probably already knew. But Hina never stopped, she always gave me something different each year, not that any of her gifts were reasonable. Last year, she baked me a cake made of french fries. It almost made me hate fries, almost.” 

Lisa almost chuckled at Hina’s antics, but she managed to keep it at an inside voice level.

“Now that me and Hina have made up… somewhat, I figured I should rejoin the tradition.”

“That’s great, Sayo! So, tell me whatcha had in mind. I’ll do everything I can to help.”

“As you can see, I was trying to bake a birthday cake of sorts. And as you can also see, that didn’t end well.”

Yep, it definitely didn’t. The mess they had to spend nearly 2 hours to clean was enough evidence of that.

“You don’t say. So where were you at? Any ideas on what kind of cake she’d like?”

“Hina is too unpredictable. We both like junk food but there was no way I was gonna remake her atrocity of a cake. But I realized, aside from that, I didn’t really know what else she liked. Some sister I turned out to be.” Sayo sighed and her inferiority complex reared its ugly head again. Though Sayo and Hina were taking steps to make up for lost time, lost time was lost time. Sayo was truly at a loss, faced with the reality of just how little she knew her twin sister.

“I’m sure she’ll love anything if it’s what you made.” Lisa comforted her.

“But I can’t just make anything. Hina surely has gotten to try many different kinds of foodstuffs as part of her idol work, I doubt she’ll be that easy to please. So I need something new, I won’t settle for less.” 

And there was the big part of what made Lisa fall in love with Sayo in the first place, her determination, refusal to quit and sheer competitiveness. Sure her drive didn’t have the best intentions behind it, but she was channeling it towards something more positive now, she was trying to change. That part of Sayo had always inspired Lisa so much. She was trying her hardest not to swoon then and there.

“OK, let’s brainstorm then! I’ll be with you all the way.”

After a somewhat lengthy brainstorming session, Lisa came up with an idea.

“Ooh, how about we make her a red velvet cake.” Lisa mainly suggested it because it reminded her of Sayo but she decided to leave that part out, it was too embarrassing to say.

“Sounds like a viable option. But what exactly would we need?”

After looking up a ton of red velvet cake recipes online, they decided to just wing it. Winging it with Sayo, there was nothing Lisa would love more.

And so it was decided that they’d be making a red velvet birthday cake, or some variation of it. Lisa and Sayo then headed out to buy ingredients for the cake. As they were walking together through the supermarket, Lisa couldn’t stop imagining themselves as newlyweds, buying groceries for dinner together. Sayo’s voice suddenly pulled her out of that trance.

“Imai-san, what else do you think we need?”

“I think we could use some cherries on top. Doesn’t seem like there’s enough food coloring yet either.”

“Understood… Oh, there was something on my mind. Why did you suggest a red velvet cake?”

That question took Lisa out. She wasn’t prepared to be interrogated in the middle of the produce aisle.

“Um.... Well uh, I guess it made me think of you? And you’re the thing Hina likes most in the world so I figured might as well give it a shot.”

“Hmm… how am I like a red velvet cake?”

 _‘Oh come on!! How am I supposed to respond to that??’_ Lisa screamed, internally.

“I can’t really point a finger on it. There's the acidity of the vinegar, the sweetness of the butter and a dash of bitterness from the cocoa too. It pretty fits my impression of you, Sayo.”

 _‘Was that too cheesy? Did she think it was too cheesy? Did she hate it? Aaaaah I don’t know anymooooore.’_ Lisa panicked inside her head.

“W-well, I’m not so narcissistic that I’d be flattered by that. But I must admit, you are really good at reading people, Imai-san.” There was a faint blush on Sayo’s cheek as she said that, and Lisa noticed it.

“Oh Sayooo, being bashful now are we?” Lisa teased as she finally regained the upper hand.

“Imai-san, we should really be getting back to what we were doing. Hina could be home any minute.” Sayo tried to distract from the slightly embarrassing situation.

Finally, they finished buying enough ingredients for 2 cakes, with extra in case Sayo bungles it again. Lisa insisted that she paid for the whole thing, despite the older Hikawa twin’s objection. She figured it was as good a birthday gift as any. Plus, she got to spend the entire day with Sayo, that was a reward in and of itself.

That year’s red velvet ice cream cake was one of the best birthday cakes the Hikawa twins ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter:  
> Red Velvet - Ice Cream Cake


	8. I Miss You Right Now (SayoTsugu/Humor/Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roselia holds an intervention for Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written purely for fun. I wanted to try adding a bit more humor in my writing, at the risk of going somewhat OOC however. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the read!

Sayo spending her time at Hazawa Cafe had become commonplace, you would often see her enjoying a cup of coffee or two over at her regular seat by the window. Actually, that would be an understatement, she usually had up to 5 cups a day. Now multiply that by 7 days of the week. 

This new routine did not go unnoticed by the rest of Roselia’s members and they were determined to find out just how and why this change in Sayo Hikawa’s schedule came to be.

“Imai-san, what’s the meaning of this?” asked Sayo as she was suddenly confronted by her bandmates.

“Sayo, this is an intervention.” Lisa said, as the rest of Roselia blocked the guitarist’s exit.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! Now move out of my way, I got-”

“Solo practice to attend to?” Yukina retorted.

“The jig’s up, Sayo. We know you’ve been doing your _‘daily solo practice sessions’_ at Hazawa-san’s place” said Lisa.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Sayo-san” said Ako while cracking her knuckles, trying to put on her best impression of her sister.

“Please cooperate, Hikawa-san. This will be over quickly.” pleaded Rinko.

“Ok, fine! You’re wasting your time anyway.” Sayo finally gave in.

“Now Sayo, I need you to be honest with us. Where have you been really going after practice?” Lisa delivered the first line of questioning as she placed Sayo’s hand on a lie detector toy.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Just answer the question, Sayo!”

“Going home to practice on my- Aghh!” yelled Sayo as a shock suddenly shot through her hand.

 _‘That thing actually works?!’_ Sayo thought.

“Answer truthfully this time, or it’ll get worse. Trust me, I know.” Said Yukina as she started to rub her hands unconsciously. Sayo now felt a bit afraid of the band’s bassist.

“Fine, I’ve been going to Hazawa Cafe.” Sayo confessed.

“And what do you usually do there?”

“Just have a cup of coffee or two - Ah!” Sayo was shocked again.

“Fine… I had 5 cups.”

“And what is it about Hazawa Cafe that interests you so. Sayo?” It was Yukina’s turn to do the questioning.

“Well, the atmosphere’s nice… and the service is excellent, that’s probably my favorite thing about the place.”

“But Tsugumi’s the only staff there besides her parents.”

“Uh…” 

The dots were starting to connect themselves. This change in Sayo’s schedule only started after she attended the cooking class held at the cafe, after all.

“Sayo, do you… like Tsugumi?” Lisa asked, while putting the lie detector away, knowing full well what Sayo’s response would be.

“That’s a wild assumption to make. Sure, I am quite fond of Hazawa-san and her family’s coffee, but I wouldn’t go as far to say I am interested in her romantically. I just find her to be very pleasant to have around. Her positivity is also very contagious, just her being there brings my mood up. But if I’m being honest, my affection towards Hazawa-san is merely platonic. Oh, and furthermore-”

“Ooook, that's enough, Sayo, we get it. You’re free to go.” Lisa cut off Sayo’s speech on Tsugumi before things got even more awkward.

“I told you this was a waste of time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have… somewhere to go.” said Sayo in an exasperated tone as she speed walked out of CiRCLE.

“What do we do now, Lisa-nee?” asked Ako.

“Well, I guess we still have a lot of work to do, Ako.” said Lisa, preparing to tail the guitarist to her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter:  
> LOONA 1/3 - Love & Live


	9. And Another Day Passes (TomoHima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterglow planned on going to the roller rink for Tomoe’s birthday but once Tomoe and Himari arrived, they were the only ones there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing something a bit romcom-ish, something 80s or with a retro vibe. What came out was this! Hope y'all enjoy reading.

Tomoe should’ve known something was wrong when Moca suggested a birthday party at a roller rink. The somewhat immature venue aside, the fact that she planned it with Ran and Tsugu all before telling Himari and her only the day before should have been a huge red flag. Now here she was, standing outside the roller rink with HImari as the rest of the band were all busy with “work”.

“I guess they pulled a fast one over us, huh. Sorry for wasting your time, Himari. How about we grab some boba on the way back? My treat!” said Tomoe, feeling slightly guilty that she made Himari cancel her “Pining over Kaoru-senpai” session that afternoon.

“What are you saying, Tomoe? It’s your birthday after all. Besides, I’m kinda in the mood for skating.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie. Himari was in the mood for skating, alone, with Tomoe. But only as friends, she thought to herself. Then again, wouldn’t skating with the rest of the band count as “with friends” too? She decided not to follow that train of thought.

As Himari and Tomoe made their way in, they couldn’t help but notice how obscenely 80s the whole place seemed. From the retro pop to skate and make out to being played on loop to the neon-pastel aesthetic, the whole place seemed at least 30 years old despite apparently only having been open for around 6 months.  
As they both got their skates from the counter, Tomoe couldn’t help but notice something was “off” about the bassist ever since they walked in here. She began sweating bullets once they were about to enter the rink.

“Himari, what’s wrong?” asked Tomoe.

“O-oh, it’s uhh no biggie… Eh, let’s just get in already.” said Himari, feigning enthusiasm.

“Ei ei wo-woah!” Himari tried to do her signature chant before almost falling flat on her butt. Luckily, Tomoe was able to catch her right then and there.

“Wait. Himari... Don’t tell me you don’t know how to skate.” said Tomoe, trying to stifle her laughter.

“H-hey! Don’t laugh! It’s just… really hard to keep balance.”

“No no, it’s ok! We can just chill at the snack bar if you want. You don’t have to push yourself.”

“Don’t say that! It’s your birthday, Tomoe. And we came all this way, might as well get our money’s worth.” said Himari, then she proceeded to trip a couple more times.

At this rate Himari might come out of the rink with a couple of bones cracked. This couldn’t go on for too long, so Tomoe made a suggestion.

“Hey, how about I teach you how to skate?”

“W-wait… You can teach people, Tomoe?!”

“Don’t scoff at my ability to guide others to the light.”

“That sounds ominous… Also, did you steal that from Ako-chan?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Well, I’ll be in your care then, sensei.” said Himari a bit teasingly, resulting in a light blush from Tomoe.

Yep, it wasn’t really a well kept secret that Tomoe had a crush on Himari. This was known by practically everyone in Afterglow, everybody except the bassist in question. It was because of this apparent lack of progress that Moca had concocted a plan. The plan was to set up a “decoy birthday party” and “pretend to stand TomoHima (Moca’s naming of the couple) up” while the rest of the band stayed incognito and watched as sparks flew between them.

“Moca-chan, is this really gonna be ok? What if they figure out that we’re here?” asked Tsugumi, hiding behind the menu.

“It’s gonna be fiiiiine. Moca-chan’s plan is fool-proof” said Moca.

“I still don’t really get why I have to come too.” said Ran who begrudgingly went along with Moca’s plan.

“Don’t be so uptight Ran~. Don’t you wanna see a love story unfold before your eyes? Or perhaps… you wanna experience one yourself?” Moca said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Although they were off to a pretty bumpy start, Tomoe finally managed to get Himari to stay balanced.

“Am I falling? Am I falling?” said Himari frantically.

“No, you’re doing fine! Just keep holding my hand! You’re getting the hang of it.” said Tomoe.

In reality, she was barely able to stay still next to Himari. Being that close to her crush, hand in hand, almost overloaded Tomoe’s brain. Her student was undergoing something pretty similar. Sure she was afraid of just falling flat on her face, but there was something about being led by Tomoe that was… really exciting. She never had this much fun with her girl friends, or with the band weirdly enough. It was this exact moment when it’s just the two of them that made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

 _‘Am I… falling in love with Tomoe?’_ she thought to herself. 

No, it couldn’t be. Her heart only had room for Kaoru-senpai, and even then she figured it was just a silly teen crush. Kaoru looked close enough to a typical shoujo protagonist for Himari to project onto, she always imagined her ideal partner would be something like that. A dashing prince riding a white horse, or a handsome upperclassman helping her up when she bumped into him when she was rushing to school. That sort of thing was normal for girls her age, and having a crush on someone like Kaoru-senpai was understandable too. She did go to an all-girl school after all. In the future, She imagined she’d be walking down the aisle, holding hands with the love of her life, whose face was now turning into Tomoe’s. This sent her into a blushing frenzy.

“Hi-Himari?! What’s wrong? Do you need a breather?” said Tomoe.

“Y-yeah, we’ve been at it for awhile huh…” said Himari, finally snapping out of her daydream.

They left the rink and went towards the snack bar. Tomoe sat Himari down as she left to get them drinks and some towels. Himari hung her head in her palms.

 _‘Aaaggghhh! This was a disaster!’_ They both thought.

_‘I can’t believe I pushed Himari that far…’_

_‘I can’t believe I’m such a wreck on her birthday…’_

_‘She definitely hates me now.’_ Tomoe and Himari internally screamed.

“Here, chocolate milkshake. Your favorite!” Tomoe finally came back with the drinks.

“Thanks Tomoe. I’m really sorry, you really shouldn’t have to do all this especially on your birthday. I don’t know what got into me.”

Actually, she did, she just didn’t wanna say it out loud. Even now when Tomoe had brought her refreshments, her heart just refused to calm down. Her mind wandered off into places. Could they actually become a couple? How would it affect the band? Was Tomoe even into girls? Was she into girls? And even if they both were, Tomoe deserved someone much cuter than her and much less of a wreck… like Tsugu, or Lisa-senpai heck even Sayo-san. Maybe it was better to leave things as they are, “the same as always”.

“Hey… Hey! Himari!” Tomoe snapped her out of her funk.

“Wh-what’s wrong?”

“I think I just saw a couple of familiar faces.” said Tomoe pointing at the blobs of gray and black with red accents a couple tables over.

“Oh my god, those **ASSHOLES!** ” yelled Himari.

“Uh oh~! Cover’s blown~.” said Moca.

“Well? Care to explain yourselves?” said Tomoe while cracking her knuckles.

“Uhh… Coincidence?” Moca shrugged.

A couple of playful punches and a huge deficit in Moca’s bread savings later, Afterglow finally decided to head home.

“Um, Himari! Here, as an apology for today.” said Tomoe as she presented Himari with a Michelle plushie.

“But… it’s your birthday. You shouldn’t have to do this for me, even after all that.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Moca paid for it.”

“Oh… um… ok.”

Could they really leave it at that? At such an awkward endpoint?

“Hey, Tomoe…”

“Y-yeah… what’s up?”

“I know today was a disaster and all… but I didn’t really hate it that much, spending time with you.”

“You didn’t?!”

“No, why would I? I think I had more fun than our chill sesh with the rest of the band actually… Wait, don't tell them that, they might take it the wrong way.”

“Himari... you know they wouldn’t.”

“Yeah but… still, y’know.”

“Ok, ok. I won’t.”

“And… uh… maybe we could come here again. Properly this time, just you and me. I’ll make sure to practice.” said Himari, being a bit fidgety.

“Wait… for real?!” asked Tomoe

Himari nodded.

“Awesome!” Tomoe exclaimed as they both heard Ran call out for them.

“Welp, don’t wanna keep the red noodle waiting.” said Tomoe.

“Yeah… Um, I guess I’ll tell you when I’m free then.”

“Mhm… Whenever you’re comfortable.”

As they parted ways for real, they both reflected on this wild series of events. Was it a step back? Or a step forward? Perhaps, their “same as always” had begun to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter:  
> LOONA/Vivi - Everyday I Love You


	10. That Special Someone (PAREO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAREO has finally found the girl of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of projection, a dash of acknowledgement, and a pinch of resolution. What do these ingredients add up to? Guess you'll have to find out yourself! 😉

_ “Someday you’ll find that special someone that’ll take you on cloud nine” _

That was the definition of love that Reona grew up knowing. Her parents always talked about her one day finding that girl of her dreams, the love of her life, much like how her parents found each other. Though she’d bet they’d never expected her to find that person in the unlikeliest of places.

Reona was always somewhat shut-off from everyone else. She never really knew why she couldn’t open up that particular door of hers, but she didn’t pay it no mind. The sleepovers and girls’ talks, all the nail polish and beauty products, they were never meant for her. That was what she always believed. 

She always had a special place in her heart for idols. At first, they were just that to her, idols that she could never reach, but that changed once she found out about Pastel Palettes. They were not only dazzling on stage but there was also this air of relatability to them. Through every live performance, every variety show appearance, she just fell in love with them more and more. She couldn’t explain it, but whenever she looked at Aya Maruyama, she felt like everything was possible, like she herself could stand on that stage one day, then reality set in.

For a time, she really thought Aya was that special someone she was supposed to find, but she wasn’t so delusional as to believe she actually had a chance with her. Her only companion for most of her life was music, and as she devoted more of herself to it she believed she could find the way to that fated person. However, no maps are ever straightforward. The thoughts that came out of her when she played her piano, they were things that she thought she could never say to anyone else. No one alive would accept her, or understand her. This sonata was for her and hers alone.

She liked to post her piano covers online. The anonymity helped soothe that voice in her head a bit. Here she could be anyone, call herself however she liked, and no one would ever know. But what if they did, what if they found out? She never dared to imagine that scenario, so she kept a somewhat low profile. She only ever liked the comments she got, never replying, made a couple of alternate accounts for her idols, but that was it. To the outside world, she was just Reona Nyubara, and online, she was MaruaYa who posted Pasupare piano covers. 

Until one day, her perfect wall was breached by a mysterious producer only going by CHU2. They wanted her, her playing specifically, and they wanted to see her as soon as possible. A demo of their song was attached. It was the best piece of music she had ever heard and they said that she was the missing piece to the masterpiece. The panic set in. She didn’t know what to do. Say yes and risk exposing her secret, or say no and miss the chance of a lifetime. She really couldn’t decide who she should come as.

When she found out that CHU2 was a girl, she already lowered her expectations by quite a lot.  _ ‘She’s gonna be disgusted with me’ _ she thought. She was already preparing her apology for deceiving the producer in her head, but when she got to the penthouse, she wasn’t met with disdain. The tiny DJ actually showered her with praise, acknowledging her skills on the keyboard, and she wouldn’t stop talking about it. She was worried sick over if CHU2 was disappointed that she wasn’t who the girl had in mind, only to have her only demand be to take her music to the next level. CHU2 gave her a new name, the name that she went by exclusively now. PAREO, the new keyboardist of Raise A Suilen, took the liberty of choosing her own look, albeit a bit conspicuous.

  
As their little band grew, and bonded together through time, she felt like she had finally found the place that she belonged. A place where she didn’t have to hide who she was, and live as the person she wanted to be. She loved her band, and she loved CHU2 most of all. She thought this was it, this was finally the fated person that she was destined to meet. While her time with the producer did take her to new heights, it wasn’t exactly “cloud nine”. She was truly on cloud nine whenever she tried on a new skirt, had a new wig that fit just right, even something as simple as being addressed as one of the girls when the band went out for drinks after a live performance. That was when she truly felt  **_special_ ** , and the only person that made her feel that way, the girl of her dreams, was  **_herself_ ** … all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter:  
> TWICE - Feel Special


	11. I Don't Know You (MisaKanon Skit/Crackfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon finds out a terrible secret about her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for this.

She made it, she finally made it. The Tsurumaki mansion finally stood before her eyes. It took Kanon 6 train stops to finally get to the band rehearsal’s destination. She never liked how she always messed that up even after all this time. Now that she was here, another hurdle approached, as she pulled out her personal map of the Tsurumaki estate.

This particular expedition turned out better than the last one, at least. Kanon made her way to the ballroom, now fashioned into a studio for Hello Happy World, expecting to see the entire band eagerly waiting for her, only to find a certain cap wearing brunette, her head buried into stacks of paper and earbuds plugged in.

Her girlfriend, Misaki Okusawa, the DJ in the bear suit, was sitting there alone, mumbling something to herself. It must be tough composing all of their songs, Kanon thought. She figured she’d better disturb the love of her life at work.

As she dropped her bags off, she could make out what Misaki was whispering to herself clearer.

_ “Fake love… ” _

Umm… what was that? She was surprised to hear Misaki hum out something in almost perfect English. Was Harohapi’s next song gonna have a dark vibe? She didn’t know if she could pull off something like that, but if it was Misaki’s idea then she was willing to try.

_ “I’m so sick of this fake love, fake love.” _

Now it was starting to worry her. Misaki kept muttering that line over and over. Was she… not happy with their relationship? She could feel her heart break piece by piece.

_ “I’m so sorry but it’s fake love, fake love.” _

So were her fears a reality? Did Misaki never love her after all? She was about to break down into tears now.

“Misaki-chan…”

“Wait, Kanon-san. When did you get here?”   
  


“Misaki-chan… Whatever it is you think that’s wrong with our relationship… I’m sure we can talk it out.” Kanon pleaded. “I read somewhere that communication is… is really important. So please talk to me… Don’t leave me... “

“Wait… Kanon-san? What’s all this about?” said Misaki, concerned and confused at the same time.

“Weren’t you just saying that our love was fake?” Kanon said through choked sobs.

“Wait… That?! That was just uhh… a song I was listening to. Yeah, just a song” said Misaki while darting her eyes around the room.

“Really?” said Kanon with a sniffle. “You don’t actually hate me?”

“Of course. Why would I hate you? You’re my girlfriend.” They finally hug.

“Fuee…” Kanon breathed a sigh of relief.

“What kind of song was it though, Misaki-chan? It sounded pretty depressing.”

“Uhhh, it’s just a song. No need to worry about it too much, heh heh.” Misaki was being suspicious again, she was clearing trying to hide something.

“Misaki-chan. I am in a very vulnerable place right now. My heart can’t take much more. So please, be honest with me” Kanon said, solemnly. “Now, give me your phone.”

“Ehhh, do i  **_have_ ** to?”

“Yes.”

Misaki couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes of hers, Kanon knew that. It was a trump card that she didn’t really like to use, but a healthy relationship is supposed to be based on trust, and she wasn’t really trusting Misaki all that much right now.

On Misaki’s phone was a song on pause, titled “Fake Love” by an artist called “BTS”.

“Umm, Misaki-chan… Who’s BTS?”

“NOBODY! They’re nobody.” Misaki evaded the subject again.

“Misaki.”

“It’s no big deal. I mean, it’s just a song.”

“Misaki Okusawa.” Kanon pulled out the big guns.

“Fiiiine. I admit, they’re a kpop group.”

Kanon was in shock. Her girlfriend, a kpop stan.

“Misaki-chan… I never knew.”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Laugh at me. The one who kept posting fancams under our hater comments? That was me.” Misaki finally confessed.

“No, I… don’t hate you for it.”

“You don’t?”

“Mhm.” Kanon nodded. “I’m just, really surprised is all. You never really expressed interest in these kinds of things.”

“Well, it  **was** sorta recent.” Misaki scratched her head.

“Sooo you don’t completely despise me for being a kpop stan.”

“Of course not! I would never. I love you for who you are, Misaki-chan!”

They hugged again, the misunderstanding seemingly cleared up.

“I love you too, Kanon-san.” said Misaki.

“I know.” Kanon replied.

“But not as much as I love Jimin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter:  
> BTS - Fake Love


End file.
